Bless that Broken Road
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: A twisted way lead him to his fate but nonetheless he knew better and cherished everything to the last second.Everything and all came back to his best friend...Post-Elliot's death.Friendship LeoXElliot.One-shot.Enjoy! n n


**First song-fic…ever. Hey since I don't have any kind of video thingy like Vegas or anything. So I'll do this instead. Friendship~! No matter how yaoi it sounds it is not! LeoXElliot. Don't know if it came out right. Hope it did and hope you like it~! n_n The song -Bless the Broken Road- belongs to Rascal Flatts and Pandora Hearts belongs to it's author. All that's mine is the idea. Enjoy XD**

* * *

><p>I never realize what this world had to give to me. Not when I was younger or when I was still growing up. I didn't understand what it was it gave us. More like what it gave me. Now, as I sway away, I think I understand if just a little. And even now, as I find it hard to breathe, I reminisce on how many times I've missed to see it.<p>

_**I set out on a narrow road**_

_**Many years ago**_

_**Hoping I would find [T]rue love**_

_**Along the broken road**_

Back when I was little it was my father who first started blinding me. Filling my head with thoughts of hatred and revenge. I didn't wanted to accept that it was true now. Yet back then I had no other way of seeing it. Young and unknowledgeable as I was didn't recognize the feelings it rose in me. Now…I see how wrong I was to have believed in so much hatred.

_**But I got lost a time or two**_

_**Wiped my brow and kept pus[H]in' through**_

Even when I was older, my head was still filled with everything that they'd said. It didn't matter to me though at the time. I've always been the kind of person to never realize his flaws unless told. I've always hidden that about me, however, specially since I didn't have anyone to entrust myself with. That was until I met him.

_**I couldn't see how every sign**_

_**Pointed str[A]ight to you**_

I've always thought that all those people hide behind facades since their out to harm others. I've hated that about them. Yet when I met you it was something completely different.

_**That every lo[N]g lost dream **_

_**Led me to where you are **_

_**Others who bro[K]e my heart**_

_**They were like northern start**_

Could it have been that every single thing that happened, happened for a reason. Was I supposed to meet with you on that day? I've never exactly asked myself that question. You were my friend. Perhaps the only one that truly understood who I was.

_**Pointing me on m[Y]way**_

_**Int[O] yo[U]r loving arms**_

_**This [M]uch I know is true**_

Thinking about it now makes it sad and nostalgic. I would guess because it's I now who's leaving for good.

_**That God bless the broken road **_

_**That led me straight to [Y]ou**_

Afterwards it was quite the time I spent with you. At home, at school, and at meeting that shorty. Yeah, he was quite the handful with that stupidity of his but now I guess I can truly help him now. I think he's better now. Much more than when I first met him. He'll be good to go for the rest of the way. You could say I do believe in what he's capable of doing. After all I guess I am his **[F]**riend.

_**I think about the yea[R]s I spent**_

_**Just passin' through**_

Now I think about my family. I've always loved them. Thinking about what I did to them, unbeknownst to myself, still pains me. And I think until I apologize I will never have peace. Guess I'll be doing that soon enough. Never thought I'd see the day I'd get to really feel proud of who I am.

_**[I]'d like to have the time I lost**_

_**And give it back to you**_

_**But you just smil[E] and take my hand**_

_**You've been there, you understand**_

And even though it was actually because of you that I did those things, I would suppose even God has his plans. We met, that happened, it was as if it were his way of saying 'Enjoy this time for it will not last long enough'.

Nah, I don't think so. Free will. We've chosen. I've chosen to be the protector to all of you for this one time, if I could.

_**It's all part of a gra[N]der plan**_

_**That is comin' true**_

_**Every long lost dream**_

_**Led me to where you are **_

_**Others who broke my heart**_

_**They were like northern stars**_

Now it's going to end soon. With me doing my part in this grander plan we've made together from our choices. This apparently was the ultimate part I was to play. I'll now entrust it to him.

_**Pointing me on my way**_

_**Into your loving arms**_

_**This much I know is true **_

_**That God bless the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you**_

I find myself in a darkness I've never imagined possible. I cannot even see myself or my own hands. Is this…hell? A sudden light hits me and I cover my eyes from its shine. When it disappeared I noticed something before me. A road but oddly enough it's broken. Is this what's been my life? Just a small, narrow road that has been broken and destined to shatter.

_**Now I'm just rolling home**_

_**Into my lovers arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

No… it wasn't meant to shatter. I've done great things while walking such unstable path. I've found faith. I've found trust. I've found my truth. And above all else I found something I'll never forget for as long as I live on. I step in the broken road not afraid of it shattering. And with every step I take it regenerates into the road it was, strong and bound. I don't regret it. Nothing. Not meeting Oz and pledging to make a friendship between our houses. Not having denied what father had told me about them. My road it coming together and it's leading me to a light were warmth and heaven reside. Before I take a step forward I look back and grin like I did.

The most important thing I found…was a friend.

"Thanks, Leo."

I step on forward into the light after thanking him for being with me and for everything. I'm glad I was able to meet you and that you became my friend.

_**That God bless the broken roa[D]**_

_**That led me straight to you**_

**[Thank you, my friend]**


End file.
